


Prompted

by viperpilo (kinkshamegame)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkshamegame/pseuds/viperpilo
Summary: Collection of prompts, ranging from General Audiences to Explicit.Prompt 1: You keep reserving the good study room in the corner of the library with the windows.





	Prompted

 

Looking back, she would admit this was a little petty.

 

In the moment, however, she didn’t question it.

She slipped through the library quietly, having left her class 15 minutes early to carry out her brilliant plan. His name, boldly written with a fat sharpie, was displayed outside the prize study room. She rolled her eyes. _Of course_ , _he wrote with a pen that stained through the page onto the pad beneath._ Looking over her shoulder to make sure she had beaten him there, she slipped inside.

She pulled out the small screwdriver from her backpack and knelt by the back wall.

 

* * *

 

“GOD-FUCKING-DAMNIT, NIIMA!”

The librarian hurried from his desk across the room. “MR. SOLO! Language like that has no place in this library! Gather your things!”

She slid her laptop back into her bag and picked up her books. She stepped out from the stacks and trotted happily to the room. It was obvious he would retaliate, but for today, the room was hers.

Humming happily to herself, she closed the door and opened the light switch panel and power outlet plates. She tucked the wires back into their correct slots and returned her screwdriver back to her bag.

 

* * *

 

Ben watched her enter from the second floor balcony, crouching low to stay out of sight. Her warm brown hair bounced happily in its signature three-bun style that Ben definitely didn’t have a thing for. He knew she’d be feeling secure, as his early lecture was still going across campus.

“I really do think that you should just text him. You’ll never know if you don’t try!”

“Yeah, that’s easy for you to say, Rey. There’s _nothing hypocritical_ about you pushing me to confront my feelings. Nothing at all. It’s not like you’re in a demented war with that terrifying TA or anything.” Finn’s words dripped with sarcasm as he passed Rey his coffee for a quick sip.

Ben’s brows furrowed at Finn’s odd word choice.

“I’m not hiding from my feelings at all. I’m perfectly content with the burning rage I feel.”

There we go, that’s more like it. Ben smirked as he watched them slip into the corner room. They took their time getting settled, and just as Rey finally sat down, her chair collapsed.

“SOLO!”

He smiled to himself, playing with the screws in his pocket as he left for his next class.


End file.
